<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una historia de borrachos by GiliArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136782">Una historia de borrachos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt'>GiliArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, drunks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota (anécdota): Una vez alguien me preguntó: ¿Qué estás leyendo? Y yo que no quería despegar mis ojos de aquella lectura, contesté por inercia lo primero que se me ocurrió: Una historia de borrachos, dije con la esperanza de que me dejara leer a gusto. La otra persona me dijo que eso no era muy especifico, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de recitarle la ficha bibliográfica del libro. Entonces, pensé que debería haber un cuento o algo en alguna parte del mundo con el título: Una historia de borrachos, así podría contestar que en efecto así se llama el relato. </p><p>Quizá debí buscar primero si ya había alguna historia con ese título, pero cuando lo pensé seriamente, ya había escrito el borrador, así que era muy tarde para echarme para atrás. Así sin más, seguí redactando esta historia de borrachos.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu/Shamhat (Mesopotamian Mythology), Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una historia de borrachos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota (anécdota): Una vez alguien me preguntó: ¿Qué estás leyendo? Y yo que no quería despegar mis ojos de aquella lectura, contesté por inercia lo primero que se me ocurrió: Una historia de borrachos, dije con la esperanza de que me dejara leer a gusto. La otra persona me dijo que eso no era muy especifico, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de recitarle la ficha bibliográfica del libro. Entonces, pensé que debería haber un cuento o algo en alguna parte del mundo con el título: Una historia de borrachos, así podría contestar que en efecto así se llama el relato. </p><p>Quizá debí buscar primero si ya había alguna historia con ese título, pero cuando lo pensé seriamente, ya había escrito el borrador, así que era muy tarde para echarme para atrás. Así sin más, seguí redactando esta historia de borrachos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arturia Pendragon, la feliz esposa de Gilgamesh, revisaba unos documentos en la comodidad de su hogar. Su marido le había enviado un mensaje para avisarle que iría a tomar unos tragos con Enkidu, así que ella había preparado su té favorito para hacerse más amena la espera.</p><p>Estaba por  terminar su cuarta taza, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal anunciando la llegada del rubio y fue a recibirlo, encontrándose con una lamentable imagen: La ropa formal y elegante completamente arrugada, la camisa antes perfectamente blanca, ahora tenía una gran mancha de color rojo, rojo sangre que salía fluidamente del labio roto del hombre.</p><p>—Gilgamesh ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó alarmada— ¿te peleaste? —insistió cerrándole el paso, mientras el rubio trataba de evitarla activamente—. Detente, háblame ¡Gilgamesh! —exclamó y esta vez, él se detuvo, pero no dijo palabra, sólo se quedó quieto y Arturia optó por seguir otro camino—. Si no quieres contarme, esta bien, pero hay que tratarte eso, no quiero que se te infecte —dijo tomándolo de la mano para dirigirse hacia al baño.</p><p> </p><p>° ° ° ° ° ° ° °</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ah! —Se quejó al sentir el ardor provocado por la gasa mojada con agua oxigenada contra el corte en su piel maltratada. Arturia no dijo nada, tomó un apósito nuevo y lo puso sobre la herida, luego guió los dedos de Gilgamesh para que ejerciera presión sobre el.</p><p>—Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, hay que esperar unos minutos, el corte no es tan profundo, así que no creo que sea necesario llevarte a urgencias —habló la ojiverde completamente concentrada al hombre sentado en el borde de la bañera y luego comenzó a recoger el material del botiquín regado en el lavamanos. </p><p>Cuando el sangrado al fin se detuvo, el rubio intentó besar a su mujer como una muestra de agradecimiento por la curación, pero ella lo rechazó.</p><p>—No —dijo—. Tú labio podría infectarse, confórmate con esto —habló con el alivio dulce y bienvenido luego de la fuerte impresión que había sido ver a su esposo cubierto de sangre y sin más, lo besó en la frente.</p><p>—Me peleé en el bar —dijo de manera suave, previniendo que la herida aún fresca volviese a abrirse.</p><p>La mujer lo miró de inmediato y le cedió toda su atención.</p><p>—Eso imaginé —soltó con serenidad, esperando no ahuyentar la iniciativa del rubio por ponerla al corriente de lo sucedido en el bar—, pero ¿por qué? ¿te hicieron enfadar? —preguntó recordando que la única vez que había visto al rubio envuelto en un altercado violento, había sido años atrás, cuando aún eran novios y un chico se le insinuó a ella de manera insistente y sin detenerse incluso después de haber sido rechazado varias veces.</p><p>—Sí —respondió el hombre.</p><p>—¿Vas a contarme? —preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la pared de la ducha. </p><p>Gilgamesh, quien sabía leer perfectamente a su esposa, entendió de inmediato sus emociones y se sorprendió al notar que lejos de todo pronóstico, Arturia Pendragon podía llegar a sentir ansiedad.</p><p>—Me peleé con Enkidu —respondió, cortando de tajo el pensamiento doliente y absurdo, pero insistente que comenzaba a merodear en la cabeza de la mujer. </p><p>—¡¿Enkidu te hizo eso?! —cuestionó asombrada, a lo cual, el rubio asintió— ¿Enki? ¿Alto, de ojos azules, cabello largo y de personalidad dulce, ese Enkidu? —indagó escéptica. </p><p>—No conozco a otro —Le respondió con tono seco.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Arturia no podía creer las palabras de su esposo, conocía al peliverde desde hacía años y jamás lo había visto siquiera alzar la voz, Enkidu era amable, pacífico y en palabras de muchos un dulce e inocente rol de canela. </p><p>—Me llamó a la oficina, dijo que había tenido un gran pleito con Shamhat y me invitó por unos tragos, lo cual me pareció extraño porque él no soporta el alcohol —explicó el hombre de ojos rojos—, así que pensando que su asunto era muy grave y necesitaba desahogarse, acepté ir.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Todo estaba normal, bebimos algo de ron y me contó sobre su pelea doméstica, intenté aconsejarlo, pero me dijo que ya no tenía caso, que había salido con la intención de tener algo de una noche con alguien más —relató el rubio con cierto aire de decepción.</p><p>Arturia se mostró más que sorprendida, jamás hubiese esperado esa conducta de Enkidu, pero guardó silencio y dejó que su esposo continuara.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Al principio intenté hacerlo desistir, le recordé lo mucho que amaba a Shamhat y cuanto la lastimaría, pero su necedad terminó por llevarse mi paciencia, así que le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que no me metiera en asuntos de los que tarde o temprano iba a arrepentirse —explicó con amarga molestia colándose entre sus palabras—. Pero, luego intentó convencerme de unírmele y buscar otra chica para mí —dijo en un susurro y puso especial atención a los gestos de la rubia, quien a duras penas era capaz de ocultar el grado de sorpresa, enojo y decepción que encandecía entre sus nervios.</p><p>—Pensaba que Enkidu me estimaba —soltó contrayendo los labios al finalizar, de repente se sentía incómoda, molesta y también triste.</p><p>Gilgamesh soltó la mitad de un suspiro y sostuvo la otra mitad cuando el corte en su labio volvió a arderle, esperó a que pasara el dolor y entonces decidió ir al grano. </p><p>—Discutimos y llegamos a los golpes —resumió.</p><p>—¿Le hiciste daño? —preguntó la ojiverde, a lo que Gilgamesh asintió— ¿Lo dejaste solo? —Lo cuestionó preocupada, pero esta vez, el hombre negó.</p><p>—Antes de irme, no sé por qué ella estaba ahí, pero Shamhat llegó y se quedó con él, quizá había salido a buscarlo —indicó el rubio, pero la ojiverde movió la cabeza en negación.</p><p>—Ella me llamó, me preguntó si Enkidu había venido aquí a verte. Le dije en que bar estaban bebiendo —explicó más calmada y, al fin sintiendo que el cansancio del día la estaba alcanzando, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente—. Vamos a la cama, voy a ponerte algo de hielo y un antiséptico antes de dormir —le dijo y le sonrió, a lo que el rubio le acarició el rostro, confortándola un poco.</p><p> </p><p>° ° ° ° ° ° ° °</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, tanto Gilgamesh como Arturia fueron a trabajar a sus respectivas oficinas. La rubia estaba ansiosa por ocupar su mente con varios asuntos mercantiles que aún tenía pendientes. La mañana transcurrió en una agradable calma, pero a la hora del almuerzo, recibió una sorpresiva visita: Con el labio visiblemente rojo y con un gran moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, Enkidu entró en su oficina sin ser anunciado gracias a la confianza construida durante años y sin más, ocupó la silla frente al escritorio de Pendragon.</p><p>La mujer se mantuvo tranquila, e intentó no mirar fijamente a las heridas lastimosas en el rostro de quien hasta la noche anterior consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó cordialmente.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, pero tengo un poco de prisa —respondió el peliverde y pasó a exponer la razón de su visita—. Gil no contesta mis llamadas —dijo usando la famosa mirada tierna e irresistible que siempre usaba con ella para pedirle que interviniera a su favor frente a Gilgamesh; pero por vez primera, la rubia no hizo ningún gesto y guardó silencio— Yo... No recuerdo mucho de anoche, pero debió ser muy grave para que hayamos peleado a golpes —dijo el de ojos azules, intentando explicar un poco de su altercado.</p><p>—Mi esposo tiene el labio roto y está muy molesto —comentó la mujer, asombrando al peliverde con su gélida voz. </p><p>—Parece que tú también estás molesta —musitó recordando una visión borrosa del rubio con la camisa manchada de sangre y pensó que posiblemente, Arturia se había llevado un horrible susto al verlo así.</p><p>—Me alegra ver que dentro de lo que cabe, estás bien Enkidu —soltó la mujer sin la menor pizca de calor en sus palabras— ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, que no tenga que ver con Gilgamesh? —preguntó distantemente.</p><p>A Enkidu le tomó algunos segundos procesar el tono amargo que entre líneas le suplicaba que se fuera de ahí. Conocía a Arturia lo bastante bien como para entender que se sentía enojada y dolida y no pudo culparla por estar disgustada con quien había golpeado a su esposo. </p><p>—No, gracias por tu tiempo —dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse, pero de último momento decidió disculparse—. Arturia, en serio lo siento, yo ayer era un caos... —musitó sinceramente apenado— No era mi intención golpear a Gil cuando lo llamé —ofreció intentando limar la extraña experiencia que había tenido la noche anterior y que estaba afectando de alguna manera a las personas que él más quería.</p><p>—Enkidu, tú y Gilgamesh son adultos, eso es entre ustedes dos —dijo de manera escueta, causando un nuevo sentimiento de asombro en el peliverde.</p><p>—No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo? —preguntó apesumbrado. Sin embargo, para Pendragon ya había sido suficiente.</p><p>—Buen día Enkidu —Lo despidió y volvió a tomar asiento para seguir con su papeleo.</p><p>En cuanto se quedó sola en su oficina, la mujer dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire, la confianza entramada a lo largo de años con Enkidu se estaba desbaratando. Podía justificarlo por el hecho de que había estado tomando alcohol, pero la herida de la traición estaba demasiado fresca, hiriente y presente como para dejarla pensar de manera lógica y sensata.</p><p> </p><p>° ° ° ° ° ° ° °</p><p> </p><p>Al peliverde no le quedó otra opción que ir a visitar a quien había sido su adversario el día anterior, pero cuando llegó a la recepción del gran edifico se encontró con que no era bienvenido y el personal de seguridad se lo dejó bien en claro, prohibiéndole el paso. No obstante, alguien abogó por él y lo ayudó a llegar hasta la oficina del rubio.</p><p>—Siduri, te dije que hoy no iba a recibir a nadie a menos que fuera mi esposa, espero que estés consciente de que ahora mismo, tu empleo está colgando de una cuerda muy delgada —expresó con enfado el de ojos de rubí viendo al par que acababa de ingresar. La castaña tragó pesado y bajó la vista—. Sal de aquí, ya hablaré contigo más tarde —dijo dirigiéndose a la asistente, quien asintió y se fue, dejando solos a los hombres con su asunto—. No tengo tiempo para ti, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó directo y sin cortesías.</p><p>—Vine a arreglar las cosas... —musitó Enkidu, apenado por la precaria situación en la que había puesto a Siduri—. Lo siento —ofreció con sinceridad.</p><p>—Lo sientes ¿por qué? —cuestionó el otro hombre, que muy discretamente se encontraba evaluando el daño que él mismo le había hecho al rostro de su amigo.</p><p>—Por los golpes, no debí beber ayer. Estaba muy alterado y pensé que eso me relajaría —explicó avergonzado, a lo que el rubio soltó un suspiró y al fin se relajó. </p><p>—¿Arreglaste las cosas con Shamhat? —preguntó mientras le indicaba que se acercara y tomara asiento.</p><p>Enkidu sonrió ante el inminente perdón de Gilgamesh y asintió.</p><p>—Decidimos que vamos a adoptar —Le contó la primicia, haciendo al rubio sonreír.</p><p>—Bueno, supongo que ahora ya tenemos una anécdota más para contar —dijo con serenidad refiriéndose a su pelea de borrachos. Sin embargo, Enkidu se mostró nuevamente apenado.</p><p>—Sólo falta que Arturia me perdone, está muy molesta conmigo por haberte golpeado —comentó, sorprendiendo al de ojos carmesí.</p><p>—¿Hablaste con ella? —Le preguntó intrigado.</p><p>—Fui a verla para pedirle ayuda, pero por primera vez, sentí que me quería lejos, supongo que verte con la cara golpeada realmente la afecto —respondió sin poder evitar que su mirada se clavara en la herida del labio del rubio.</p><p>—No recuerdas por qué nos peleamos, ¿verdad? —Gilgamesh hizo una afirmación más que una cuestión.</p><p>—Estaba borracho —Se justificó el peliverde alzándose de hombros.</p><p>El esposo de Pendragon se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria, el rostro de Enkidu estaba lleno de inocencia acompañando al gran moretón en su pómulo; e internamente, se preguntó si había cometido un error al contarle a Arturia todo la verdad del conflicto sin reservas, pues al estar concentrado en la herida de su labio, no se dio cuenta de que aquel suceso, muy probablemente había mermado la sólida relación de amistad que su amigo compartía con la mujer de su vida.</p><p>—Querías engañar a Shamhat y querías que fuera tu compañero de aventura, querías que yo traicionara a Arturia —explicó el rubio, esperando una oleada de culpa reflejada en los ojos azules del peliazul y se sintió un poco complacido al ver que en efecto tenía razón. </p><p>—¿Yo? —preguntó Enkidu primeramente sorprendido para dar paso instantáneamente al remordimiento causado por la certeza de que su mejor amigo no le mentiría—. No... —musitó en voz baja evidentemente agobiado mientras recordaba los ojos opacos y la voz fría que la ojiverde le había dirigido hacía un rato atrás.</p><p>—Ella dijo algo, como que creía que la estimabas —soltó el rubio, esperando que todo aquello le sirviera a su amigo como recordatorio para no volver a beber de la forma absurda en que lo había hecho.</p><p>—¡Claro que la estimo! ¡La quiero! —exclamó el peliverde— Ella es tu esposa, es una hermana para mí —expresó con tristeza reconociendo su equivocación— ¿Crees que me perdone pronto? —preguntó sin disimular su preocupación. </p><p>—Se casó conmigo, todo lo imposible se hace posible para ella —respondió el rubio y echó una mirada al marco en su escritorio que mostraba una fotografía en primer plano de la mujer con cabellos pálidos y deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda.    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>